Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic2008 Style)
UltimateCartoonsFanatic2008's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Jill - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Bill - Ben Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Arlene (Garfield) *Sadness - Nermal (Garfield) *Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Bing Bong - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Daisy Duck (Disney) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Fear - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Meg - Lilly the Witch *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Cassie (Dragon Tales) *Jangles the Clown - No Heart (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Peter Pan *Jangles' Joy - Yasaguretchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Enrique (Dragon Tales) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Clyde Donovan (South Park) *Jordan's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Teacher's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic2008 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic2008 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic2008 Style) - Arlene Quick Thinking *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic2008 Style) - Nermal We Should Cry *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic2008 Style) - Share Bear Five Second Rule *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic2008 Style) - Mr. Rude My Bad *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic2008 Style) - Jon Arbuckle Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic2008 Style): Emmy's First Date? *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic2008 Style) - Transcripts Gallery The garfield show.arlene-1-.jpg|Arlene as Joy Nermal-1-.png|Nermal as Sadness Share Bear.jpg|Share Bear as Disgust Mr. Rude.jpg|Mr. Rude as Anger Emmy Sees a Rainbow Canyon.jpg|Emmy as Riley Anderson Mr. Frumble.jpg|Mr. Frumble as Bing Bong Category:UltimateCartoonsFanatic2008 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG